


Frozen Rain

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Day 5: Snowfall/SnowmeltIt was supposed to snow.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	Frozen Rain

Freezing rain stings Yusaku's cheeks. Leftover fog and wet concrete suffuse the buildings around him. It was supposed to snow, but last night's storm changed its mind.

Last night.

Bad night.

He hasn't brought an umbrella. Forgot it. Shouldn't be standing out here without one. Shouldn't be in a cramped alley after a bad night. But the pebbles from the sky are the only things that he can feel right now, and if he looks up, he doesn't have to feel the walls closing in.

Closing in. Closing in, wrought by shocks, nonstop shocking, shocking, _sho_ —

"Yusaku?"

He's not sure how long Yusei's been there. He doesn't feel new in his awareness. A hard droplet hits his eye; it feels strange to blink.

Quiet-loud footsteps. At the edge of his vision, Yusaku sees Yusei's breath join the fog. Slowly, very-very slowly, a hand raises. Yusaku doesn't move, and it touches his shoulder. At least, it looks like it does. The rain is still the only thing he can register.

Bad, bad night.

"You'll catch cold."

Yusaku wishes he would shut up. This quiet bubble is a relief. Of all the times Yusei chooses to _talk_.

Another hand on his other shoulder. Yusaku's back tingles, warning him of Yusei's proximity. He wants to shrug it off. His body is frozen. Frozen, helpless, small, too small, so _weak_ —

Yusei guides him out of the rain. It was supposed to snow.

* * *

Yusaku's head lowers once they're inside. His eyes are distant and bloodshot, slightly wet from when the rain hit them. Yusei doesn't think he knows he's shivering.

Terrible night. Made more terrible because Yusei's not sure what triggered it. Storms never bothered Yusaku before, and there had been no lightning besides. Just rain.

Yusei wants to call Ryoken and scream at him. Curse his father. But it's a useless thought, so he pushes it aside to tug Yusaku into the bathroom.

He gets Yusaku out of his wet clothes. Yusaku stares at a void in his shoulder.

The shower's heat does nothing to rouse him. Yusei doesn't keep them in for long—only enough to warm him up.

Twenty minutes later, Yusaku's in warm sweats and his favorite of Yusei's t-shirts. He's taken to wearing them on bad days.

Yusei scoops him up.

Yusaku gasps, jolting in his arms.

"You're safe," Yusei murmurs. "We found you."

The rain clacks on the windows. Yusaku seems to hear it. He starts shaking.

Yusei takes him to the couch. Covers him with a blanket. Yusaku clings to his shoulders. As soon as the blanket's settled on his head, he starts to cry.

Yusei holds him tightly. "You're safe. You're home."

Bad, bad night.


End file.
